1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for outputting print data written in a host computer, etc.
2. Background Art
As an image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus having a print data cancel function has already been known, (for example, see JP-A-5-77525 and JP-A-2000-20255).
For example, JP-A-5-77525 discloses that a cancel switch on a control panel is pressed to clear all data remaining in a print controller unit. According to this conventional art, an unnecessary print or paper jam is prevented at the time of canceling the print, thereby reducing paper waste. However, since all data are cleared, even unintended print data may be canceled.
In addition, JP-A-2000-20255 discloses that a print unit is designated by a job name, in which a process from the start to the end of the print data is used as one unit to cancel the print data. Therefore, the print data corresponding to a job name that a user selects can be canceled. However, with the recent improvements in printing speed, among jobs to be canceled, a job awaiting to be canceled may already have been printed, ending up in a waste.